Blow Against the Wind
by Tic-Tac2
Summary: Ahhh... the horror of summaries! Bad brain, bad! Please read... this story is L/G (of course), and has a slight 'twist'. Please read and review! I know, my summaries are horrible. *sighs* I just can't think right now. **FIN**
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire. Enough said.

This story is going to be different than most or all of the fics that I've seen on fanfiction.net. I felt it is sort of my 'duty' to tell you that my story is going to have a different way of expressing the relationship between Gordo and Lizzie. I cannot guarantee this will have a happy ending. But, for some of you guys, you'll understand what I'm trying to get across.

On a second, happier note… have fun and read! Oh yeah, and review… =)

Thank you, and enjoy! ^_^

Blow Against the Wind 

Tic-Tac

"So, remember everyone," Mr. Dig said again, "make sure you bring your permission slips tomorrow, or you won't be able to go. I doubt any of you would want to miss out on a trip of this magnitude!"

A murmur of responses filled the room. Mr. Dig grinned as he watched his students' blank stares. They were all watching the clock, fidgeting with the urge to get out of school for the day. When the bell finally rung, the students rushed into the hall, talking and laughing with all of their friends, and quarreling with all their enemies.

"Doesn't that sound great?" 14-year-old Lizzie McGuire asked her friends Gordo and Miranda. They nodded, and Gordo pulled out his video camera from the pouch slung over his shoulder.

"Imagine all the cool wildlife we'll see!" he exclaimed, patting the camera affectionately, "camping in the woods sure does has an advantage."

Miranda laughed, "yeah, I'd rather be out in the forest pretending to study wildlife - while really looking at hot guys -, than be in a stuffy old classroom any day!"

"Right," Lizzie said, smiling, "it's going to be so fun! I heard there's a good lake to swim in, too." Lizzie and Miranda jumped up and down, squealing. Gordo covered an ear with one hand, still holding his camera in the other.

"You do realize," Gordo said loudly, raising his voice above his friends' screeches, "that this field trip is for observing plants and animals, not guys?"

Lizzie and Miranda rolled their eyes exasperatedly at their best friend and stopped squealing.

"Just because _you're _a guy…" Miranda started, puffing up slightly. Lizzie raised a warning hand.

"Yeah, Gordo, we know." Lizzie said, glancing at Miranda and raising her eyebrows. Gordo sighed and cracked a grin.

"Sorry if I offended you or something," Gordo replied sarcastically, "it's just – I wanted there to be at least one sane person going on this trip."

All three friends laughed. Hoisting up her books, Lizzie walked to her locker and spun the combination lock quickly, biting her lip in concentration. Gordo stood besides her, watching her closely. The way she moved, the way she breathed – it was almost magical to him. He was fascinated – no, mesmerized by her. But, as soon as he realized Miranda was watching him, Gordo blushed deeply and looked away.

Lizzie stuffed the last of her books into her locker and grabbed her backpack, flinging it over her shoulders carelessly.

"C'mon you guys," Lizzie said, hitching her backpack higher on her back, "I don't want to stay in school longer than I absolutely have to."

"Amen to that!" Miranda exclaimed, glancing at a suddenly silent Gordo. She shrugged and followed Lizzie out of the school doors.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Mom?" I called, coming into a silent kitchen, "Matt?"

I waited for a second, expecting an answer, but none came. Shrugging, I walked to the cabinet. I shuffled around, finally bringing out some bread with peanut butter and jelly – which I got from the refrigerator.

I put my bread in the toaster and set it up, sitting with a sigh at the kitchen table. I put my head in my hand and looked down at the table to find a note. Rubbing my eyes, I focused on the tidy scrawl.

_Dear Lizzie,_

_I am taking Matt to Lanny's place. I should be home at 3:30, but I might stop to get groceries on the way back, so I might be a little longer than expected. Don't worry though  – I'll be home soon!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

I sighed and yawned loudly, putting a hand to my mouth. When I heard the pop of my toast, I scooted out my chair and walked to the toaster. I pulled out the bread and attempted to spread the peanut butter and jelly on it with a plastic knife from our silverware drawer. I rolled my eyes, thinking of Matt and his metal silverware. We had to switch to plastic because Matt found it funny to bring the metal forks and knives to school. Of course, his principal - and the district associate – didn't find it funny. Mom decided it was necessary to cure this strange habit by using plastic utensils for the next few weeks.

Gritting my teeth, I once again tried to spread the peanut butter with the knife. But, of course, being peanut butter, it stuck to the plastic knife quite easily.

"Stop it!" I yelled, hitting my utensil on the countertop. That didn't help very much. With a loud snap, the knife broke in two, and I stormed off to get another one, mumbling under my breath. With a loud stomp of my feet, I grabbed a washcloth, and, wetting it, I turned around to clean off the stray peanut butter. Of course, it wasn't the knife or the peanut butter that was bothering me, it was something totally different…

_Ring… ring… ring…_

Dropping the soaking washcloth on the counter, I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked irritably, holding the phone with my shoulder as I wiped my wet hands on my jeans.

"Lizzie? This is Miranda."

"Oh! Hi Miranda!" I cried, my mood brightening considerably, "what's up?"

"Oh, nothing… just excited about the field trip tomorrow, I guess." Miranda replied in a way that was clear that it wasn't what she really called me to talk about. I sat down at the kitchen table and waited for her to speak, knowing that she would.

There was silence at the end of the line – for about ten seconds.

"Fine, Liz. You got me… I was just wondering – do you have a crush on Gordo?"

I clutched the phone tighter, growing red with embarrassment, "what makes you say that?"

"I don't know. It's just, um, he seems to like you."

I was blushing like mad now. It was lucky Miranda was on the phone, not sitting next to me. I was practically radiating with the heat from my cheeks. I quickly came up with a response.

"Of course he likes me, Miranda! He's my best friend!" I said, a little too shrilly. Miranda picked up on my delayed reply.

"Stop playing the fool Lizzie! What's going to get you two together? Some sort of disaster, or God himself?"

I didn't say anything. What was there to say anyway? I forced myself to open my mouth.

"Miranda, listen to me -," I pleaded, wringing my hands.

"No. Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, you listen to me," I heard Miranda take a deep breath. "Okay, look. You've liked Gordo since the fourth grade, and who knows how long he has had a crush on you. I'm serious, Liz. You've always had your head in the clouds over Ethan or some random guy that delivers papers. Think of how hard that must have been for Gordo. But you know what? He _still _supported you. I would be lucky to have a guy that is half as sweet, caring, or kind as Gordo. I mean, c'mon already! He's your best friend. Lizzie, you should have seen how he looked at you today. That boy's in love."

"Miranda," I said, still shocked hearing what she told me, "h-how can you know this for sure?"

I could practically see her throw up her hands in exasperation, "oh-my-gosh Lizzie! Please do the world a favor and admit that you, Lizzie McGuire, like, or are in love with David Gordon."

"Miranda –,"

"Say it!"

I licked my lips. Why was this so hard to say? I swallowed and bit my lip, wiping some sweat off my forehead.

"I-I'm in love with Gordo." I whispered, shaking from my head to my toes.

"Finally!" I heard Miranda scream. I could hear her jumping on her bed and yelling in Spanish. Finally, she picked up the phone, wheezing and out of breath.

"Sorry. It's just so great… I've been waiting for this moment since I first became friends with you and Gordo!" Miranda screamed. I heard her hic-up and sigh happily, giggling into the telephone.

"Yeah. Great…" I said, a little annoyed at Miranda. Thinking about it though, there wasn't any reason to be irritated by her. I was just confused. And confusion and disorientation does weird things to the mind. Like getting mad at your friend for being happy for you.

"Okay. Lizzie, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Don't you dare call Gordo, you little backstabber!" I yelled into the phone. Miranda laughed on the other line.

"Love ya too!"

I set down the phone and put my head in my hands. Suddenly, I wasn't very hungry anymore.

I had just confessed a huge secret I had been holding carefully. I had promised myself that it was just a phase. Gordo and I hang out so much together; we might as well be brother and sister. But, if I loved him more than a friend, I couldn't really call him a brother, now could I?

Why was this so difficult? I should feel better – like weight has been lifted off my chest. But it wasn't like that. I felt as if I had piled more pounds onto my already overloaded shoulders, and about half had dropped into my stomach.

I sighed dramatically and grabbed my toast, stuffing it in my mouth. Chewing slowly, I made my way up the stairs to start packing for the field trip.

There can _never_ be enough packing.

Thank you for reading and reviewing! If you didn't, please?

It just takes 2 minutes max, and it makes me write faster. I swear! ^_^ I already love to write, so it's a bonus! Yay!

To the people who can't decipher my ramblings and stuff, here's the basic idea: more reviews, more chappies and faster.

HALLELUYAH!

*hehe*

I know the story isn't interesting so far, but, I promise, it will be. In the next chapter, which I am writing right as you're probably reading this, there will be more stuff, k? But, I can't tell you much about the story, 'cause there's a little twist.

Well, if some of you have seen a certain movie, then you know what I'm talking about. **BUT, PLEASE DON'T RUIN IT FOR OTHER PEOPLE! PLEASE! THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT!**

If you don't know what the freak I'm talking about, that's okay too.

Thanks a bunch,

Tic-Tac  ^_~


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I woke up and yawned, stretching my arms out over the length of my bed. It was a beautiful morning, and the sun shone over my face. My heart gave a little flutter as I remembered that we were going on the field trip today. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up and scratched my head, breathing heavily. Just thinking about her practically made me melt down into a pile of jello.

I wasn't really excited about the field trip itself, nor the fact that there was a nice lagoon to swim in near our cabins that reside deep in the woods.

Maybe, finally, I could confess my feelings towards Lizzie. I've buried them deep inside myself long enough. I could just imagine Lizzie, her hair wet and tangled after a swim in the lagoon, her face red and laughing from the heat of the sun. She is the coolest, prettiest best friend a guy could possibly want to have. She was perfect, and I desired to tell her so.

Running a hand through my mop of brown curls, I stood up and brushed my teeth, not concentrating fully on what I was doing. Everything was jumbled, and the world seemed to be spinning. Suddenly, I tasted the bitter metallic flavor of blood in my mouth. Scrunching up my face, I spit out the blood and rubbed my gums with my tongue to soothe the sharp pain. I sighed. I was a mess.

"David? David, are you awake?" I heard my mom call from downstairs. Heaving a sigh, I threw on some clean clothes and ran a brush through my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Today's the day, Gordo," I said aloud. Shaking my head, I walked down the stairs, toothbrush in hand. My mom was waiting for me. Handing me my backpack, my mom jerked her head towards the open door.

"Lizzie and Miranda are outside." Suddenly, tears were in her eyes.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked, looking at my mom with a concerned expression. She smiled, and wiped away a tear.

"Nothing, David. It's just, you… you're going to be gone on that field trip until Sunday…"

"I know, Mom. Two days seem like a lot." I said, patting her arm. She pulled me into a bone-crunching hug and wouldn't let go. Over my mom's shoulder, I saw Lizzie and Miranda waiting on the doorstep, nodding their heads. I gave them a pathetic thumbs-up, and they stifled a laugh.

"Okay," my mom said, letting go of me and shoving a rolled up sleeping bag, a white pillow, and a duffel bag into my outstretched hands, "here's what you packed last night. You have your toothbrush, right?" I nodded and held up my toothbrush. Mom stuffed it into my duffel bag, sniffing away more tears, "good." She stood up and hugged me again.

"Be careful now, David. Remember, your dad and I will be home, so if you need anything, don't hesitate to call. Well, I think that's it…" I began to turn away, but my mom put a hand on my shoulder.

"One more thing – have fun!" My mom said reluctantly. She kissed me on my forehead and pushed me out the door, "I love you."

"I love you to, Mom." I said, smiling, "don't worry. I'll be fine."

Turning to Miranda and Lizzie, they nodded their heads. We walked along, hunched over with the weight and size of our bags and pillows.

"We got the exact same reaction." Lizzie said, glancing at my mom waving in the doorstep, "you'd think we were going to war or something, the way they're acting."

"Yeah," Miranda added, laughing, "and they've known about the trip for weeks in advance!"

I shrugged and continued walking, looking at my feet, "uh-huh."

We walked along in an awkward silence. My mind desperately searched for something to say, but I couldn't talk. I felt like I had my mouth taped shut, and someone had poured salt and sand down my throat. I pried my mouth open, only to emit a cough.

_Now this is uncomfortable…_

Suddenly, we were standing in front of Hillridge Jr. high School. I saw Lizzie and Miranda grin at each other. Miranda turned to look at me and giggled frantically.

"Hey Gordo -," she started, looking like a balloon about to burst. Lizzie sprang in front of her and smiled at me, causing me to lose all sense of everything. I just gave her a goofy, lopsided grin. We stared into each other's eyes for a minute. I moved closer to her, still gazing deep into her hazel eyes.

"Hey Lizz-ay!" A voice cried out, breaking me out of my trance. I groaned as I looked up at Ethan, trailed by Kate and her posse. Lizzie looked at Miranda out of the corner of her eye.

"Backstabber!" she hissed, glaring at my other best friend.

"Ethan!" Lizzie said, smiling once more at me and turning to face him. Kate and Claire rolled their eyes at the same time. Sometimes, I wonder if they can read each other's minds.

"Ethan, are you really going to waste your precious time on these dorks?" Claire asked, waving her hand as if to shoo us away. Ethan ignored her, and Claire gave a frustrated yell, and stomped off with Kate at her heels. Ethan looked at me, nodding his head and grinning.

"What?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. Ethan laughed and held up his hand for a high-five. I complied reluctantly, still confused on what I did to deserve his total and complete attention.

"Dude!" he yelled, "Gor-don! What did you do with your hair? It looks so, retro and _you_." Feeling embarrassed and exasperated at the same time, I shook my head and smiled apathetically.

"I brushed it." I said sardonically, feeling better when I heard my friend's muffled laughs from behind me – namely Lizzie's. Ethan looked bemused. Scratching his head, he glanced down at my hair again.

"Cool. Uh, peeps, I gotta go. The bus, it's calling me." Ethan shuffled off, hands in his pockets. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Does he even _know_ what sarcasm means?" I asked, staring after him in disbelief. Miranda and Lizzie chuckled again.

"Probably not," Miranda said, fixing her hair with one hand and making hand motions with the other, "but hey, why does he need brains when he's got looks?"

I sighed and held up my hands in defeat, "no appreciation. None at all."

"Mr. Dig's six period class please board the bus now. Mr. Dig's six period class please board the bus!" A voice yelled from inside a megaphone. Everybody covered their ears as a shrill, high-pitched note rang through the bus lot following the announcement.

"I guess that's us." Lizzie said, pulling Miranda and me towards the yellow-colored bus parked near the curb. I laughed at the determined expression plastered on Lizzie's face.

"What?" she asked, looking back at me and shielding her eyes from the sun. She pulled on my shirt harder and I just chuckled. Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"It's okay Gordo," Miranda said, sighing with mock regret, "Lizzie's got to have her blonde moments."

Laughing, Lizzie loosened her steel grip on my shirt and grabbed Miranda's by the collar. Miranda just laughed and shoved Lizzie's hand away.

"Hurry up, you three," I heard Mr. Dig say as he herded his students onto the bus. He grinned at us and pointed the nearly filled bus, "got here a little late, eh?"

"Mr. Gordon, Ms. McGuire – go sit there." We sat down in one of the front rows of the bus (all the backseats were taken). Miranda gave us a pitiful look. Mr. Dig scanned the bus again, scratching his stubby chin. Finally, he pointed to a row near the middle of the bus.

"And you, Ms. Sanchez… you can be Mr. Trudgeman's seatmate!" Miranda glanced at us again mouthing, 'you owe me. You owe me big time.' Lizzie nodded, stifling a laugh. 'He's okay, really.' She mouthed back. Miranda rolled her eyes and sat rather reluctantly next to Trudgeman.

"We've got a long ride ahead of us," Lizzie said, turning to beam at me after the driver had taken her seat. I just nodded and smiled back, falling in love all over again.

"Yeah."

**If you've read my other LM story's new chapter, I explained why I'm not going to be updating as much for the next couple of days. If you want the details about my fabulous and infamous mishap, please read my other story. Thank you.**

***hehe***

**I know, I know. The story is not really that interesting yet. But I promise – promise this time – it will get better in the rest of the chapters and throughout this whole story. It's angst, ya know.**

**I pinkie swear. (Pinkie swears! HAHA!)**

**Ahem. Now go away.**

**No, just kidding! PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! ^_^**

**I love to type. And write stories. Yep, that was hard to decipher.**

Tic-Tac  ^_~ 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"So." I said awkwardly, trying to start a conversation. Lizzie smiled and shook her head, allowing her blonde hair to spill down her shoulders.

"Yep." She answered, laughing. I managed a chuckle, finding myself staring into her deep eyes. I felt as if I was an outsider, watching a very weird show. A preview for a movie about a guy and a girl who have been best friends forever, and suddenly, the guy is lost, confused, as he realizes that his best friend is not only a beautiful girl, but a smart one at that…

I looked away, picking at the bus's blue seat covers. I felt Lizzie scoot closer to me. I blushed madly, staring at the ground to cover my flushed face. To my dismay, Lizzie put her hand on my chin and lifted my face up to look at her. Her hazel eyes seemed to penetrate my very soul, and I was dizzy with the sight of her. Concern flickering in her eyes, Lizzie placed a cool hand on my forehead.

"What's wrong, Gordo?" she asked, noticing my scarlet face, "You're burning up. Are you okay?"

"Fine… fine…" I managed to mutter, heart pounding rapidly.

"Are you sure?" Lizzie questioned again, being the helpful best friend that she is. Her hand was removed from my head.

"I just need to roll down the window, that's all." I said, wiping my sweating forehead with the sleeve of my shirt, "it's, uh… very hot."

"Yeah, okay…" Lizzie said, looking like she doubted it very much. I wasn't surprised. I couldn't exactly win an award with my acting, let alone convince my best friend that I was 'all right'. Shaking with the incredible feeling I got from being so close with Lizzie, I opened the window partially, and let the sunrays play across my red, damp face. The wind felt good against my skin.

Suddenly, I was lurched forward as the bus went into an emergency brake, tires squealing. All the 8th graders in the bus screamed as I caught a glimpse of a large cement truck coming towards us through the open window. Gasping in terror and alarm, I was slammed against the front seat cushion again. I heard Lizzie scream next to me as the bus went into a tilt as our driver tried to turn. The huge truck coming towards us couldn't stop.

With a tremendous crash, the two vehicles collided. Metal against concrete. The bus flipped onto its side, the windows shattering with a sound like an exploding gun. One of the pieces of the glass lodged itself in my arm, and gasping, I pulled it out, only to once again reel and tumble into the bus alley. I could practically feel and hear the bus moan as the weight of the truck smashed it into the road. The bus slammed down again, collapsing inwards towards us. Once again the bus groaned and strained. I held my arm, which was now bleeding profusely from the gash. Terrified, I heard the screech of metal as the bus began to move, rolling over on its side. Then it began crash down a hill, hitting trees on the way. I could barely breathe. I felt as if my lungs were short of air, and they were malformed. When we hit another tree, I threw up, blood gushing from my mouth into the bus alley. I saw Lizzie beside me, unmoving. Crying out in horror, I checked her pulse with a shaking, bloody hand. She was alive, but unconscious.

I did the best that I could. I covered her with myself, shielding her from any stray item that could cause her harm. I held onto her as the bus once again rolled, crashing into the trees. With a sound unlike any other I heard before, a branch split through the side of the bus. Breathing heavily, I wrapped my arms around my best friend and buried my face into her hair. There I cried.

With a terrific lurch, I was ripped from Lizzie's unconscious body and slammed against the side of the bus.

Then I knew no more.

- -  - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Oh-my-god." I heard a voice whisper.

My eyes fluttered open, but I was unable to move. My lips were caked with blood, and my stomach was on fire. I clutched my arm, groaning in pain and discomfort. I was sprawled across the rocky ground. Somehow I had fallen out of the bus as it stopped its travel downhill. I tried to pick myself up, but screamed as pain shot up my left leg. Suddenly, strong arms turned me over onto my back carefully. My eyes focused on a man and a woman, looking at me in shock and disbelief. I saw an ambulance parked near what looked like a mangled bus – which it was. My heart stopped as I remembered.

"Lizzie…" I croaked, swallowing something that tasted like blood and dirt, "where is she?"

"Son… you're delirious, we've got to get you into the ambulance. You need a hospital right away." I heard the man say in a concerned voice.

"Emma! Get a stretcher! We've got another student over here!" the man called loudly. A plump woman with a kind face appeared with a long, thin table. She looked down at me and gasped, holding her hand to her mouth. I opened my mouth piteously, spitting out a blood-spattered tooth.

"Lizzie, Miranda… can someone tell me? Where is she? Where are they?" I asked desperately, looking at the plump woman. She pulled out notepad and wrote something, handing it to the other woman next to the man. She immediately rushed off the ambulance car. Emma and the man prepared to lift me onto the stretcher.

"No!" I yelled hoarsely, "my best friends! I need to get to my best friends!"

The man looked at me over his spectacles, "what is important now, is you. You are badly injured. Please don't strain yourself!"

I glared at him, using the last of my diminished strength and will, "sir. I need to know they are safe," I coughed, choking, "please. It's very important to me."

"What is your name?" Emma asked finally. I looked at her and took a shivering breath.

"David… David Gordon, Ma'am." I said, voice barely above a whisper. Emma nodded her head, looking at my face.

"Your friends?" she asked.

"Elizabeth McGuire and Miranda Sanchez." I replied, drooping from the effort of talking. Emma noticed my pale, sweaty face and turned earnestly to the man beside her. He nodded his head.

"David, I found them earlier. They are injured, but not badly."

"Thanks," I managed to croak. He smiled and helped Emma lift me into the stretcher.

"You'll be fine," he said reassuringly, looking at Emma, "you can see your friends tomorrow."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A week later…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Yawning, I looked down at my social studies homework. It was incredibly boring. Sighing, I reached for a textbook, but another student grabbed it before me.

"Excuse me?" I said angrily, looking up at the person who took it from my grasp. My annoyance changed to happiness as I saw Lizzie with the book, looking at it closely. Her face was stony.

"Hey Liz!" I cried, looking at her joyfully, "how's your day? Happy to have me back? I can't believe I missed you and Miranda before school…"

Without even a glance my way, Lizzie sighed and walked off to her desk, completely ignoring me. I felt myself deflate. The first day I was back, and Lizzie was giving me the cold shoulder. I looked over at my best friend, and saw a tear drop down her cheek and onto her wooden desk. My heart dropped into my stomach. What did I do wrong?

After class, I grabbed my notebook and rushed over to Lizzie, who looked away from me and hurried out of class. She ran down the hall, sobbing, until she reached her locker. I came up next to her, panting.

"What's wrong? Please tell me, Lizzie…" I pleaded. She turned around and slammed her locker shut, taking out her books viciously.

"Stop it!" she yelled, spinning around. With a little whimper, she walked off toward her next class. The whole hallway was silent, ringing with her outburst. The students that were walking stopped and looked around. I blushed as their eyes swept over me. In embarrassment and sadness, I walked to my next class. I couldn't believe what was happening. My best friend, Lizzie McGuire, was angry with me, and I didn't even know what I did.

Throughout my next class, I sat down in the back of the classroom with my head in my hand. I felt so terrible – I had never wanted to hurt Lizzie in any way, and here I was, doing just that. A pit of worry in my stomach grew, until I almost rushed out of my class into Lizzie's own. It hurt me to see her hurt.

When the bell rang, I gathered up my books and rushed out into the hallway.

I needed to talk to Miranda and Lizzie at lunch.

Clffie! HA! *smiles* you'll get the next chapter soon enough – I like writing this story.

YAY! Please review!

I like reviews and all kind of communication with the human world. Mee-beep.

Tic-Tac  ^_~


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four

I didn't feel too great, and my appetite wasn't at a normal level. So, I just skipped by my locker, ignoring the money that I was going to use for lunch that afternoon. Instead, I walked right to the cafeteria. There, I waited at our table for Miranda and Lizzie - especially Lizzie.

I put my head in my hands, and didn't even realize when my two friends sat down. They weren't talking, like they usually did during the lunch hour. I noticed that Lizzie had no lunch also. Miranda looked at Lizzie's pale face, concern reflecting in her dull eyes.

"C'mon Liz," she pleaded, holding out some bread and ham, "please have something to eat…" Lizzie just sighed and stared at the table. I glanced at Miranda. She wasn't paying attention to me.

"Miranda?" I asked softly, "what's wrong with Lizzie?" Miranda looked at my hands, sighing. She brushed away a tear, and rubbed her temples. I could tell that she was stressed with anxiety for our best friend.

"Do you know what you're doing to her?" she whispered in a barely audible voice. She shook her head and ran a shaking hand through her hair. Lizzie looked up and glared at my side of the table. She gripped her hands in suppressed rage. Miranda put a hand on her arm, holding her back. I felt my heart literally break seeing her this angry and disheartened. Miranda squeezed her shoulder.

"Lizzie… I know," she said quickly, soothingly, "let's go somewhere else…" Lizzie relaxed her hostile manner and sighed. She smiled, a slow smile. It looked like she hadn't smiled in days – her face was etched with sadness. She looked at me once again.

"Why, Gordo?" she choked. Miranda steered her away, leading her to another empty table before I could open my mouth and reassure her. What had I done to the girl I loved? To my best friend? It was ripping me apart, bite-by-bite, and bit-by-bit. I sighed and watched them from across the room. Miranda seemed to be talking to Lizzie softly, putting her arm around her shoulders in comfort. Lizzie turned her head away, desperately trying to look back at me. I wanted to call out to her, but my mouth was stuck fast. Lizzie put her head in her hands, shaking slightly.

With a heavy heart, I waited for lunch period to end.

_- - - - - - - - - - - -_

_After school…_

_- - - - - - - - - - - -_

I didn't even bother waiting for Lizzie and Miranda after school. It just wasn't worth the effort.

What was the point?

"You've got yourself in deep, Gordon," I hissed at myself, glaring at my untied shoes. I kicked at a stray pebble, yelling in anger as I missed my target. I rocked, off-balance, and grabbed a fence to steady myself. I couldn't keep going on this way. Blinking back tears, I ran all the way to my house, bursting through the door and running up the stairs. As soon as I reached my bedroom, I buried my face in my pillow.

I lay like that for a while, feeling the chill of the afternoon breeze upon my bare arms. With a sigh, I sat up and went over to my computer, plopping into the soft seat. Dust swirled around me. I reached for the computer to turn it on, but I stopped myself. I needed to talk to Lizzie myself. I couldn't just email her. I wasn't known to take the easy way out.

Trembling, I picked up my phone from its hook. I dialed Lizzie's number.

"Hello?" I heard a familiar female voice say forlornly. She sounded flat, dull, and I cursed myself.

"Lizzie? It's Gordo. Listen… I need to talk to you. I'm really sorry for whatever I did. Really. I don't know why you're mad at me, but I can change anything that I did wrong. I promise -," I was interrupted as my best friend put down the phone, totally ignoring my plea for forgiveness.

_Click._

I held the phone in my hand, staring at it in disbelief. Lizzie had hung up – on me. She must be really furious. I mean, she didn't even listen to what I had to say. I brushed some chocolate hair from my eyes, looking at my bedroom door dejectedly. I took a deep breath.

With determination, I marched out of my room, grabbing a jacket. Yelling that I was going to Lizzie's house, I walked out of my house. I jogged down the street to her place. It was so familiar, but suddenly, I didn't feel welcome there.

I felt as though I was plunging headfirst into darkness - without a parachute or any kind of safety device.

Panting a little from my jog, I stopped at the McGuire's door. I raised my hand and rapped my knuckles on the white door. After a second of waiting, hands in my pockets, I once again tried knocking. No one came.

I rang the doorbell – no such luck.

I tried the doorknob, and to my surprise, the door opened. Feeling a little nervous about going into Lizzie's house without her permission (especially while she was mad at me), I climbed the staircase to find Lizzie's door opened. She was on her bed, hands tucked beneath her, head tilted toward the ceiling. I followed her gaze, and quickly glanced back at her. She didn't even look my way.

"Hey… Lizzie?" I asked tentatively. In reply, Lizzie pulled the blanket over herself, still not acknowledging me. I sighed, and looked at her beautiful face, sitting down on a chair near her bed. I sat there for an hour until I noticed that she had fallen asleep. I watched her closely, studying her. I longed with all my soul to heal the wound I created – to seal the hole in our relationship. I scooted closer to her, aching to touch her, to hug her, and – I admit – to kiss her. I saw Lizzie's eyelids flutter in sleep. I gulped and held out a trembling hand to caress her cheek, but stopped as she flipped over onto her back, hugging the blanket around herself tighter. I saw her shiver and sigh.

With a little sob, I got up off my seat and stretched my arms. Without a sound, I went to the bathroom slowly, looking at my feet. I went in and closed the door behind me. With another sigh, I rubbed my face with a damp washcloth. I reached to turn on the warm water, when I saw a little bottle that caught my eye on the top shelf on the medicine cabinet, shoved back behind everything else. I reached up, stretching for my objective. As my hand explored along the top of the shelf, I upset a layer of fine dust. Sneezing, I brought down the object of my search.

My heart stopped as I looked at the label. Trembling, I twisted it around, hardly believing.

"Oh-my-god." I whispered, opening up the bottle and dropping some white pills into my quivering hand.

They were anti-depressant drugs.

"Lizzie! Lizzie, are you awake?"

Suddenly, a voice rang throughout the house. Dropping the pills in surprise, I ran out of the bathroom and closed the door behind me, sliding the drugs back where I had found them. I didn't want Lizzie to use them, but I didn't want her to get in any major trouble, either. Looking around frantically, I found a closet, where I jumped inside, hiding behind the musty coats. I heard footsteps walk past my sanctuary.

"Hey Lizzie…" I heard Jo McGuire say in the next room, "how are you doing, sweetheart? You've been sleeping a lot lately…"

I heard Lizzie moan softly, "Wouldn't _you_?" Jo thought for a second, undoubtedly searching for a good answer.

"Yes, honey, I would. But, you have your whole life to live… you can't let this hold you down." Jo replied in a soft voice. I heard Lizzie sob.

"Mommy… it is all my fault! All my fault…" I heard Lizzie whimper between snivels, "if I wasn't there -,"

At this point Jo interrupted her daughter. "It wasn't your fault, or anybody else's. Please don't do this to yourself!" I heard Lizzie's mother give a small cry, "Miranda says you're not eating, you're always sleeping… I never see you anymore! Even Matt misses you!"

"What am I supposed to do, Mom? Roll over on my back and forget everything? Is that what you want?" Lizzie questioned coldly. I pressed my hands against the wooden shutters, listening closely. Her mom was silent.

"No, Lizzie…" her mom said softly.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Lizzie shrieked, bawling and slamming the door. I heard Jo's heavy footsteps tread down the stairs, shuffling in sadness. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. As if in a dream, I stepped out of the closet slowly, and made my way down the stairs quietly, sighing in relief as I heard the television turn on. I made my way to the front door and slipped out, closing it behind me.

What had I done?

Ohhhh… what do you think? *hehe*

Poor Gordo… *sob*

I think I know what some of u guys are thinking *laugh*… well, if you are thinking what I think you are thinking, I think you will be surprised! *Confused stare*

Think… thinking… thinks… *overload*

Ahhhhhh! More soon!

BTW, my keyboard is FIXED! YAY! I can use it in my room again! ^_^

Please review – I haven't been getting as much as I thought I would. It's sorta depressing. _Please _people. It really makes my day, and all you have to do is type a sentence or two. (well, actually I like long reviews, but… *hehe*)

PLEASE!

Thanks! Here's a banana.

Tic-Tac  ^_~


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N (uno):**

***hehe* you guys have absolutely no idea where this story is going. If you think you do, and send me an email, and you're right, I will dedicate a chapter to you (I'm serious). If I didn't write this story in the first place, well, I would have another idea. But, you know… I did, so, I can't really say that.**

**To all those confused people – it's fine. I am trying to confuse you. You are not mentally retarded in any way. I am just trying to make an interesting story, and it just happens that I can't tell you certain things.**

**But, if you really do want to send me an email w/ your thoughts about where this is going, then do so! Just please – don't put it on the review page. But, I do _LOVE_ reviews too! ^_^ **

**HINT *cough* HINT**

**Here's my email: dogzcrazy@hotmail.com**

**C ya on the flip side!**

**Tic-Tac  ^_~**

**btw…**

**Ohhhh…. I'm so bubbly! I was at school… and during second period, my bestest friend comes in. Of course, I didn't see him, but he was there! *laughs* It was during orchestra, so we were in the middle of the song. Oh, to explain, my B.F. (best friend – NOT boyfriend) is in sixth grade (he was home - schooled), and his elementary were taking a tour of the junior high to see what it was like for them next year! Yay!**

**He wasn't actually planning to go to my school, but his dad found out how great the facilities and staff was, so… yummy!**

**Anyways, is anyone else totally happy that school year is almost over? Eight grade, here I come! ^_^**

**Okay… shutting up.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter five

As I walked down the street, songs played through my head, haunting me. Nothing was clear anymore – Lizzie taking anti-depressant drugs, Miranda having to convince Lizzie to eat, both of my friends ignoring my desperate cries for forgiveness…

How could I ever think that Lizzie McGuire, perfect in my eyes, would ever care for a boy like me? There were so many others: Ronnie, Ethan… I mean, who was I to think that I made her feel different than those other guys? That I made her feel special… loved?
    
    _You tell me that you've never been this way before._
    
    _You tell me things I know that I've heard somewhere._
    
    _You're standing in the places and you're_
    
    _staring down through faces, that bring to mind traces_
    
    _of a girl, a girl that I knew somewhere._
    
    _I just can't put my finger on what it is_
    
    _that says to me "Watch out! Don't believe her."_
    
    _I can't give any reasons girl,_
    
    _my thoughts are bound down in a whirl._
    
    _I just can't think who in the world was that girl;_
    
    _I know I met her somewhere._
    
    What had I done to propel Lizzie away from me?
    
    _Oh, I could hide 'neath the wings_
    
    _Of the bluebird as she sings._
    
    _The six o'clock alarm would never ring._
    
    _But it rings and I rise,_
    
    _Wipe the sleep out of my eyes._
    
    _My shavin' razor's cold and it stings._
    
    Would I be able to wake up each morning and face the day with pride?
    
    _You once thought of me_
    
    _As a white knight on a steed._
    
    _Now you know how happy I can be._
    
    _Oh, and our good times start and end_
    
    _Without dollar one to spend._
    
    _But how much, baby, do we really need._
    
    Did I push it too far? Was I too hopeful that Lizzie really loved me; had I exceeded her limit, and made her feel awkward and scared around me?
    
    _I thought love was only true in fairy tales_
    
    _Meant for someone else but not for me._
    
    _Love was out to get me _
    
    _That's the way it seemed._
    
    _Disappointment haunted all my dreams._
    
    _I thought love was more or less a given thing,_
    
    _Seems the more I gave the less I got._
    
    _What's the use in tryin'?_
    
    _All you get is pain._
    
    _When I needed sunshine I got rain._
    
    _I was a jinx,_ I concluded. That was it. I couldn't explain it any simpler than that. I was cursed, plagued with a force that threatened to destroy all love that I yearned for. Lizzie McGuire didn't love me – she felt sorry for me.
    
    But, yet…
    
    I love her. I love everything about her, and I can't change that.
    
    **A/N (dos):**
    
    **Okay. I know. Very short.**
    
    **Don't hurt me! *hides behind bed***
    
    **I will get the next chapter up soon. I can't wait to see what you guys think is happening. *hehe* I'm gonna laugh.**
    
    **No, seriously. I wouldn't *giggle* laugh, *chuckle* behind your *guffaw* back.**
    
    **The songs are: _I'm a Believer, Daydream Believer, _and _The Girl I Knew Somewhere _by The Monkees.**
    
    **I already told you. I love oldies – get used to it! *Hums _I'm a Believe_r tune* **
    
    **Yay! Please review! ^_^**
    
    **Step on a sponge and watch the water squeeze out.**
    
    **Tic-Tac  ^_~**

**dogzcrazy@hotmail.com**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six
    
    That night I crawled into bed, reminiscing all the things we had done together, as the three amigos. It seemed so long ago.
    
    The pain in my heart was fresh and bleeding freely, and my questions were still unanswered. How could I help Lizzie overcome her grief if I didn't know why or how I had caused it? It didn't make any sense, but Lizzie didn't seem ready to explain anything to me yet. I haven't even gotten a full sentence out of her for the last few days. Every time I wanted to talk, she turned me away.
    
    I realized suddenly, with a start, that the best way to talk to her was when she was asleep. Then, she would have to listen to me, even if she didn't comprehend what I was saying in that state. It didn't matter to me, as long as I could have an audience for once. I missed Miranda and Lizzie laughing at my lame attempts at jokes, and talking with me about how hot all the guys were.
    
    God. I would even be happy to welcome a conversation about Ethan. Now that's desperate.
    
    Sighing, I turned onto my side, looking at the picture of Lizzie on top of my dresser drawer. I smiled as I remembered when we took that. It was at the beach, and we were making sandcastles. Miranda, of course, ruined everything by jumping in front of us and yelling, "say cheese!" Lizzie was laughing in that picture, trying to pull the sand grains out of her waving hair.
    
    I realized then that I hadn't seen her laugh since… 
    
    Clenching my fists, I realized I was desperate for any sign of emotion that wasn't related to depression and misery. But, I guess I deserved her antagonism. If I had caused my best friend that much pain, shouldn't I go through it with her?
    
    I grabbed my head, all but ripping my brown curls out. I had to contain myself – I didn't want to be bald _and _ignored. It wasn't that easy though…
    
    I looked at my clock in dismay. It was 4:34 am. I had been up all night thinking about Lizzie, and I was paying for it. Rubbing my eyes, I settled myself down onto my soft bed sheets. My head was pounding from lack of sleep, and my heartbeat rang inside of my ears. I was a mess. Mentally and physically.
    
    Closing my eyes, I drifted into a land of dreams and slumber.
    
    ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~
    
    The school day dragged along, as I expected. Lizzie and Miranda still wouldn't talk to me, and it wasn't helping that I was fatigued from my late night. Somehow, though, I made it long enough to go home, pulling my feet behind me in vain. Everything seemed difficult to do - even walk.
    
    As soon as I reached my room, I plopped onto my bed face-first, breathing heavily into my pillow.
    
    I stayed that way for hours, occasionally turning on my side, or looking at the clock. To my surprise, I soon realized it was dark outside.
    
    Suddenly, I knew what I had to do. I tiptoed out of the house, as to not make any sound. Then, I began my walk to Lizzie's place. I knew it was crazy, sneaking outside at 9 o'clock at night, just to creep into my friend's house to speak to her.
    
    I just felt that it was worth it. If that was the only way to talk to her, then so be it.
    
    As if in a dream, I walked up to the door of the McGuire's house. With shaking hands, I pulled on the doorknob quickly. It wouldn't budge. Feeling even more like a criminal, I stooped down and pulled their house key out from under the doormat. I shoved it into the keyhole and turned it hurriedly, cringing as I heard the sound echo through the house. I pulled open the door as quietly as I could, listening for any signs of life. I heard the television in the other room, but I imagined that was Jo and Sam McGuire watching something together. I crept up the stairs, trying to balance my weight evenly between my feet so I wouldn't make too much noise. Surprisingly, I made it all the way into Lizzie's room. I slid into her bedroom and closed the door behind me, panting slightly from holding my breath. I noticed that she was asleep. I sat down on her bed, watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful. But, as I looked closer, I noticed a line of sorrow on her face that seemed to be etched onto her cheeks permanently. She sighed in her sleep, shivering and pulling the covers over herself. Clasping my hands, I looked at her face.
    
    "Hey Lizzie," I whispered, using all of my willpower just to keep myself from kissing and comforting her. Lizzie stirred again.
    
    "Gordo?" she asked quietly, breathing my name. I nodded my head, knowing fully well that she didn't see my response. Suddenly, I felt choked with sadness.
    
    "Yeah. Listen, Liz. I know something is wrong, and that it's my entire fault… I-I'm really sorry for whatever I did to you." I said softly, watching her face, "I know I-I never told you… I was always afraid – of being rejected, I mean. But, that's not the point. No matter what happens, I really want to keep you close to me. I wish I'd told you sooner, before you… before you got so depressed. What I really want to say is – Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, I love you. Every time I see you, I want to shout for joy, to sing a song. I've always loved you, and I always will. I just hope… maybe, maybe, you feel the same way… I wish that you would forgive me for anything I did to you. I'm really, truly sorry."
    
    Lizzie turned over on her stomach, eyes wet with tears. I could hear her crying softly in her sleep. With that said, I left, closing her door behind me. Amazingly, I managed to pass by her parents without getting caught. I walked across the street for the second time in two days, breathing in the warm night air.
    
    I felt better, like a ton had been lifted off my chest. I felt like I had accomplished something important.
    
    Who knows, maybe I had.
    
    Lalalala… I love writing this story! ^_^
    
    Please review – I want some! *sniffles*
    
    - - - CONGRAGULATIONS - - -
    
    Okay… I was amazed. Really amazed. Somebody actually realized where I was going with this story. Sooo, I dedicate this chapter to luvlife4evr! Great job! I am truly amazed – again. Except, the name is M. Night Shyamalan. You were really close… you just mixed up the order. ^_^
    
    Anyways… please review!
    
    Talk to a dolphin.
    
    Tic-Tac  ^_~


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

As soon as I got to school the next morning, I knew something was wrong. There was a strange aura hovering around the school, almost taking my breath away. During class, no one talked, no one made any snide remarks. Everybody sat, heads bowed, looking at their desks. It was enough to take my breath away. I wanted to shout and sing to break the everlasting silence.

I looked over to where Lizzie usually sat, and almost gasped aloud. She wasn't there. I glanced around the room desperately, searching for my best friend. If something happened to her…

With a shuddering inhalation, I stared at the people in the room. I couldn't read their expressions – they were blank and vacant, not focusing on Mr. Dig, who stood at the front of the classroom. He looked at the door quickly, and cleared his throat. A few heads turned his way.

"Now, everybody knows what we are doing today. I believe -," he stopped, looking at his pupils, "that you understand _why _we are doing this. If you don't, well, I'll tell you," he sighed, "respect and consideration. That's why. Now… does anyone have any objections to this trip?"

Not one student raised their hand. Mr. Dig smiled and opened his mouth. I leaned forward, hoping he would explain the excursion so I would understand.

"Well -," he started. Suddenly, there was a slam of a door. Everybody turned to the right-hand side of the classroom instinctively. I sighed with relief. Lizzie was standing in the doorway, clutching her books tightly. She dried her eyes, sniffling. I almost jumped up to meet her, but stopped when I saw her heartbroken expression.

"Mr. Dig… I'm sorry… t-that I'm l-late…" she whispered softly, coming into the room slowly. Mr. Dig nodded.

"I understand, Ms. McGuire… go ahead and stand by the door. We're almost ready to go."

Lizzie bowed her head in acknowledgment and stood next to the classroom entrance. Her hands were turning white from clutching her books so tightly. I felt a stab in my heart – I could actually feel her sadness. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. Mr. Dig slowly turned around to look at the silent class. He clapped his hands quickly.

"Ready? C'mon, let's get onto the buses." With that, he led us out into the parking lot. I noticed that many other classes were out there already, and more were assembling at the flagpole. I saw Lizzie glance at the bus and turn away. Miranda put her arm around Lizzie to comfort her. Mr. Dig led us onto the bus, and most of the students looked paranoid, glancing around the bus with wide, fearful eyes.

The bus ride itself was uneventful – fortunately – and I almost fell asleep, leaning against the glass windows. Although it wasn't comfortable, it was better than listening to another boring lecture in social studies. And, I was actually allowed to fall asleep here. 

When I heard the squeaky breaks of the bus, I sat up, rubbing my eyes and yawning. Since no one was sitting next to me, I stretched my arms across the whole seat. I looked out the window and blinked in wonder.

A strange sight beheld my eyes; a beautiful meadow lay to the right of the bus, stretching for miles in each direction. There were hardly any trees, save few that grew, scattered, in the distance. The slightly browned grass toppled in the blowing wind. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I remembered this place. It seemed familiar.

I looked behind me, and saw a line of school buses filed up behind ours. As we walked off the bus, following Mr. Dig, I looked around myself in curiosity. Everybody was quiet - it was almost uncanny. Suddenly, looking at Lizzie's horror-stricken face, I almost tripped over myself. However, I gathered myself together and tried not to look at my friends. Their expressions were too horrible to bear.

Mr. Dig led us to a large circular clearing, which I suspected to be a fire pit at one time. Benches lined the edges of the area, and Mr. Dig bid us sit on these. Summoning up all of my courage, I sat next to Lizzie and Miranda, cringing for fear of insults and being turned away again. They did not even seem to notice my presence. Lizzie was too busy staring at the middle of the clearing. I followed her gaze to a man standing quietly at a small podium. The benches around the clearing, which were quickly filled, suddenly quieted to a low hum.

The man at the podium took a deep breath and pushed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. Clearing his throat, he shuffled his papers and looked up. I heard Lizzie sniffle next to me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have assembled here today in sadness. No more than a week ago, one of your own was taken from you. It shouldn't have happened. Now, I believe many things occur for a reason, but I never took this sort of tragedy into account. I never thought that someone so young could perish without a good cause…"

Miranda wiped a tear from her eye, shaking slightly. Lizzie was almost hyperventilating, breathing so loud that I could hear her shuddering intake of air. I just stared at the man.

"… This wonderful person sacrificed his own life to save another. If that is not a sign of bravery and love, I don't know what is. It took courage to, even in all the commotion, to help his peer. He was a great boy – man – that deserves what we're giving him today; a funeral ceremony in his honor."

With that, the man reached behind him. He turned back around bearing a large, silver plaque. Abruptly, the whole meadow seemed to ring with the sound of silence. Looking at the man quickly, I realized suddenly that I didn't want to hear this little speech. I didn't want to be here…

The man returned to the podium and cleared his throat solemnly. "I have taken the honor to read this plaque to you, in memory of your fellow peer and friend," he took a deep breath.

"It reads…" he looked down at the silver tablet. I glanced at Lizzie and Miranda. They wore blank expressions on their faces.

"A friend of great importance he was. A wonderful person - an inspirer that made everybody feel important and noticed. His loyalty could never be matched, and he made sure others were helped before him. He was a great person, and we will all miss him."

The man looked up at the small crowd of students and inhaled quickly. "In memory of David Zephyr Gordon."

_No… _I gasped silently, glancing at my friends. They were sobbing onto each other's shoulders, and I could see Lizzie's white, pale face cringing in pain. Everything was swimming before my eyes, and I was breathing heavily, grabbing my hair with a shaking hand. _Me… dead…_

No! It couldn't be… how had this happened…?

I stood up quickly and staggered backwards, feeling faint. I also felt sick. Instinctively, I reached around myself, only to pull back in horror. Blood was all over my hands and shirt, dripping all over the benches. I held my head and dropped onto the ground, quaking uncontrollably. No…

_"Where's Gordo?" Lizzie screamed again, pulling against the strong hold of the man. He tried to calm her, grasping her shoulders._

_"Miss… please…" he pleaded, "you'll hurt yourself!"_

_"No! No, no! Take me to Gordo!" she screeched hysterically. With a sudden burst of strength, she broke free of the doctor's clutches and ran toward the mangled bus, breathing heavily. Lizzie looked around, and saw a group of people crowded around an ambulance. Some of them had white faces filled with disgust and pity. Shaking in fear and pain, Lizzie gently pushed through the small crowd of doctors. Some of them attempted to grab at her, but, determined, Lizzie managed to get to the back of the ambulance. She pulled away in horror, starting to cry feverishly._

_"Gordo… Gordo…" she chanted, flinging her arms over the resting body. Gordo stirred, but did not wake up. Lizzie hugged him again more tightly. Two doctors grabbed her shoulders and tried to pull her back._

_"Miss! This boy is seriously injured! You need to leave… you can see him in the morning…"_

_Lizzie turned around on her heel and glared at the doctors gathered around her as if she were a wild animal. She took a deep breath, and gritted her teeth angrily. "Don't you tell me what to do! This happens to be my best friend! I will not leave him! I love him, okay? I never got to tell him… never did! You know why, because I was too scared! Too scared! And now… maybe now it's too late!" she exclaimed shrilly. The doctors looked at each other and let her go. Lizzie turned back to Gordo. She needed to touch him, to make sure he was still here with her. Sobbing uncontrollably, she put her hands on his chest, kissing his face and neck._

_"Gordo… I'm so sorry… it was my fault…" she cried. Ignoring the caked blood on his lips, she kissed him; heart filled with love and sorrow. The doctors looked at the ground, and Lizzie continued to talk to him, to press her lips to his torn and ripped skin. She kneaded her hands on his chest and wept, wrapping her arms around him again._

I pressed my bloodstained hands into my scalp, trying to ignore the horrible sound of my friends, sobbing mournfully. How could it be… how could it be me?

_"Oh-my-God."_

_"Hurry, pick her up. She's been traumatized enough."_

_Hushed whispers woke a sleeping Lizzie; still clutched to Gordo. Two strong arms wrapped themselves around her and urged her up. She clung tighter to her best friend and her fingers dug into his shirt. The medical doctor put his hand on her shoulder, trying to soothe her._

_"What is your name, missy?" he asked kindly. Lizzie sniffled and looked up into a sympathetic face._

_"Elizabeth McGuire. Lizzie, if you please sir," she shook violently and turned back to Gordo. She needed him now… there were too many faces…_

_"Lizzie…" he started, beginning to coax her away from Gordo, "come with me."_

_On impulse, Lizzie jerked away from the doctor. "What's wrong with Gordo?" she asked anxiously. The doctor dropped to his knees to look Lizzie in the face._

_"Lizzie; David… he has passed away."_

_For a moment, Lizzie looked at the doctor in shock, blinking her eyes. As everything sunk in, she collapsed to the ground, holding her head._

_"God, no…" she whimpered, hugging her knees. The doctor looked at her with pity. Suddenly, Lizzie jumped off the ground._

_"Gordo! No! You can't die! Oh-my-God… you can't… you just can't…" she screamed, running back to the ambulance. She peered at a white sheet where her best friend was lying just minutes before. She gasped and clutched her shirt in horror. Tears cascaded down her face as she reached out blindly to Gordo. But, he was no longer there…_

_With trembling hands, she lifted the sheet off of Gordo, ignoring the protests of the doctors. However, none came to stop her. She stared in alarm at his motionless body and sobbed, screaming into the forest._

_"Why?" she asked over and over again. No answer came. She looked at Gordo, the boy she loved with all her heart. The boy who left her to live her life alone._

_"David Zephyr Gordon… I love you…" Lizzie wept._

"I'm so sorry, Lizzie…" I whispered into the crowd of people getting up to leave. I watched Lizzie and Miranda ascend the stairs into the bus and my heart went out to her. I wiped a tear from my eye.

"I love you too, Elizabeth Brooke McGuire!" I cried to her retreating back. I knew she couldn't hear me, but I could have sworn she stopped short and looked around quickly. When she continued into the bus, I saw a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips, drowning in her tears. I stood among the benches, watching everybody leave. I couldn't follow them this time… I had to go.

I closed my eyes… 

 - THE END - 

*sob* *cry* *sniffle*

Ahhh… over. I was crying while I was writing this – my mom thought I was nuts. *hehe*

THE SECRET COMES OUT! Yay! ^_^

I was waiting forever to write this chappie. I couldn't decide on a couple o' things, ya know… anyways, here is sort of a "short summery/review/info" thing, k?

I got the idea from one of my personal favorite movies, the Sixth Sense. I thought, hey? What would it be like to actually be the person who was dead, and you didn't know it (you know, like one of the dead people the little kid (his name??) sees, besides the main character)? I thought that it would be interesting to write about.

The title… Blow Against the Wind. Think for a second. Pretend that wind is death. Gordo was avoiding heaven, so he was going "against" death. See? Also, what I thought was really cool, is that his middle name, Zephyr, means "light wind, gentle breeze, etc." Ohhh! Isn't that awesome! *Shakes in too much pride* 

the title, Blow Against the Wind, is also a song written by one of the best songwriters and singers of all time, Paul Simon! ^_^

*applauds* you gotta love him!

The point of this story? Well, it's sort of a paradoxical tale, for starters. The only way that Gordo and Lizzie can ever figure out that they love each other is by one of them dying. That's my interpretation. I know… it's sad, but sorta true, in a way.

*Cough* actually, I know some people like that. *Cough* ^_^

Please review! I really like reviews!

Grin at a salamander.

Tic-Tac  ^_~


End file.
